Les prêtres du mois sans dieux
by Yoru70
Summary: Alors q'otoya et tokya vont fêter leurs anniversaires un soleil noir se lève le jour de celui-ci un immense robot apparaît et tente de les tuer sauvé in extremis , ils vont apprendre qu'ils sont en réalité les réincarnations des prêtres de la lune et du soleil les seuls capables de vaincre un ancien dieu maléfique qui veut détruire le monde au coeur de se conflit


Les prêtres du mois sans dieux

Alors q'otoya et tokya vont fêter leurs anniversaires un soleil noir se lève le jour de celui-ci un immense robot apparaît et tente de les tuer sauvé in extremis par un autre robot, ils vont apprendre qu'ils sont en réalité les réincarnations des prêtres de la lune et du soleil les seuls capables de vaincre un ancien dieu maléfique qui veut détruire le monde au coeur de se conflit les révélations surprenantes,et les sentiments inavoué les meneront a un ultime combat qui se terminera par un douloureux sacrifice.

Fics mélangeant les univers de kannazuki no Miko et d'uta no prince sama.

Les personnages ainsi que les univers ne m'appartient pas.

Couples:tokya x otoya.

C'est du yaoi alors les homophobe dehors.

Bonne année 2017

Je n'abandonne pas l'autre histoire je vais d'ailleurs publier le prochain chapitre dans quelques jours en attendant profité de cette histoire que je fais en même temps l'idée mais venu en les observant bien et en comparant à kannazuki no miko sauf que c'est les garçons qui sont à l'honneur là j'aurais tellement aimé qu'uta no prince sama soit un yaoi je pense que les choses auraient pu être très intéressante mais bon s'est pas demain la veille que ça va arriver et si vous avez des idées pour améliorer cette histoire et l'autre n'hésiter pas à me le dire par reviews sur ses mots je vous laisse profiter de cette histoire.

Chapitre 1

Sur la lune il est un sanctuaire abandonné dont personne ne connaît l'existence.  
C'est ici que tout a commencé.  
Et que tout devra se terminer.

La lumière du soleil filtrait par les rideaux et effleurait doucement le visage endormit du jeune garçon qui semblait plonger dans un rêve plein de douceur mais une main commença à le secouer vigoureusement interrompant son rêve otoya réveilles-toi espèce de marmotte le dénommé otoya ouvrit les yeux alors qu'un garçon de son âge les yeux et les cheveux bleu foncé se levait pour aller ouvrir les rideaux la lumière emplit alors la chambre forçant le roux à enfouir sa tête sous son cousin tokya ta pas besoin d'ouvrir les rideaux aussi brusquement laisse-moi bien me réveiller.

Tokya tourna la tête vers son ami tu as dormi très tard aujourd'hui celui-ci sorti de son lit en se frottant les yeux normal c'est mon jour de repos s'est peut-être ton jour de repos mais n'oublie pas que nous somme trois a partager cet chambre et j'apprécierai pouvoir travailler lui rétorqua le bleuté en plus d'eux leurs amis et conseiller rei mais celui-ci avait du se lever plus tot pour aller a un enregistrement.

Obliger par son ami,otoya revêt ses habille et par prendre son déjeuné dans le salon syo et natsuki ses amis sont entrain de discuté après s'être saluer le roux s'assit à coté des deux blonds voila deux ans qu'il les connaît depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés a l'académie de musique grâce a nanami et fait connaissance avec ren,tokya,masato et former le groupe starish a la fin de leurs études.

Ensuite au commencement de leurs carrières cécil est arrivé recruter par le directeur disant avoir des sentiments pour haruka bien qu'au début il ne semblait pas intéresser par la vie d'idole il a très vite changer d'avis en regardent faire ces gens qu'il a apprit a connaitre et qui sont devenu ses amis pour enfin faire parti du groupe ensemble ils ont surmonté bien des épreuves et finalement remportés concours qui les opposait a heaven.

Après avoir pris son repas otoya se dirige vers le jardin et se promène un peut parmi les arbres alors qu'il profite du soleil il croise cécile perché sur les branches d'un arbres entrain de lire un livre lorsqu'il vit le roux il lui offrit un sourire chaleureux bonjour otoya c'est une belle journée pour se promener tu ne trouve pas ?

Oui tu as raison au moment ou il répondait leur ami rei arriva les gratifiants d'un joyeux salut les gars puis il se tourna vers rouquin otoya demain s'est ton anniversaire ses joues prirent une teinte rose et je voudrais te demander quelque chose mais je t'en parlerais plus tard à tout a l'heure otoya et parti en courant devant le regard étonner des deux amis.

Il m'a l'air un peut bizarre tu ne trouve pas ? demanda le brun otoya regarda son ami s'éloigner c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude je me demande de quoi il veut me parler ?

L'après midi passa assez vite pour le roux syo lui avait dit que l'anniversaire de tokya était le lendemain en même temps que le sien et il avait pris la décision d'aller lui acheter un cadeau la nuit était tombé lorsqu'il rentra dans le dortoir serrant un paquet de taille moyen recouvert d'un emballage bleu et blanc un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage alors qu'il entra dans leurs chambres.

Dans le jardin rei essayait de trouver un moyen pour avouer ses sentiments à otoya en effet depuis qui l'avais rencontré il ne pouvait se le sortir de ses pensées il avait d'abord été toucher par se gentillesse et se générosité et puis il avait commencer a resentir plus que de l'amitié a son égard rien que de le regarder sourire illuminait sa journée il était aussi brillant que le soleil lui même il se sorti de ses pensées un air déterminé sur le visage peut lui importait qu'il soit un garçon il aimait demain c'était l'anniversaire du roux et il en profiterais pour lui déclaré ses sentiments il finit par se diriger lui même vers le dortoir en espérant que la nuit lui porte conseil.

Avant de se coucher otoya regarda une dernière fois le cadeau qu'il avait acheter pour tokya et il espérait que sa lui plairait puis il remit le paquet dans le tiroir de la table de nuit il était impatient d'être a demain et finit par s'endormir le sourire au lèvres.

Le lendemain tout fut plonger dans la pé et otoya regardait par la fenêtre et le blond se pencha un peut plus pour observer qu'est-ce que c'est,une éclipse ça se saurait tout de même se demanda t-il inquiet depuis le centre d'enregistrement ou il était tokya regardait aussi se phénomène pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas se soleil noir lui inspirait un mauvais présentiment.

Près de la place ou il se trouvait rei en regardant le ciel senti un malaise grandir en lui un voix grave se fit alors entendre.  
L'heure est venue.  
Le temps des orochi.  
Force assoiffées de destruction,incarnations du mal,levez-vous pour anéantir le prêtre du soleil,et le prêtre de la lune.

Une douleur lancinante traversa la tête de rei et il s'écroula a terre ranmaru et mikaze qui était avec lui le maintenir pour l'aider a se relever rei tiens bon s'écria ranmaru puis la voix prononça ses mots tuez les prêtres.

Rei se dégagea des bras de ses amis ses yeux était devenu rouge et un voile obscure l'entourait et dans un eclair il disparu sous les regards d'incompréhensions et d'étonnements de ses deux amis.

A l'entre d'un sanctuaire dans les montagnes près de la ville un jeune homme au cheveux vert au yeux bleu observait les événements qui aurait pu imaginer que cela se passerait ainsi ? se dit-il.

Dans les bois un grand rocher trembla et la corde sacré qui l'entourait se brisa il commença alors a s'élever dans les airs et se dirigea vers la ville les gens terrifier le regarda avancer et un mouvement de panique commença a s'emparer des habitants qui s'enfuir dans tous sens.

Syo et otoya rester à la fenêtre le regardère venir vers eux ça craint dit le blond en prenant la main de son ami et en l'entraînent en dehors de la chambre filons d'ici, le roux pétrifier reprit ses esprits suivi le blond.

Tokya en voyant le rocher se diriger vers l'académie resenti une vague d'angoisse le submerger et se précipita dans la voiture plus bas pour se rendre au plus vite au dortoir le mauvais présentiment qui l'avait commençait a se confirmé et il était inquiet pour le roux.

Le rocher avait atteint la ville et commençait a la survoler rei se matérialisa sur le rocher devant une épée planté dans celui-ci et d'un coup sec la retira un éclaire le brisa alors en deux et un géant recouvert de la tête au pied d'un cape en sortie s'écrasant sur la ville en même temps que les morceaux de pierre provoquant de terrible dégâts rei pris place a l'intérieur de celui-ci et une marque violette apparut sur son front causant un nouveau crie de la part du brun alors qu'à l'extérieur le géant continuait d'avancer vers les dortoirs de l'académie saotome.

A l'intérieur des dortoir c'était la panique tout le monde courait pour sortir du bâtiment syo et otoya avançait tant bien que mal lorsque le roux se souvint du cadeau qu'il voulait offrit au bleuté il libérât sa main de celle du blond pour retourner le cherché sous les cris d'inquiétude de celui-ci.

La voiture s'arrêta a quelque mètres du dortoir le chauffeur terrifier ne voulant aller plus loin le bleuté décida de continuer a pied courant le plus vite possible vers les dortoirs tokya priait pour arriver a temps malheureusement le géant était déjà devant au moment ou le roux arrivait dans sa chambre et prenait le paquet qui était dans la table de nuit une main géante brisa le mur de sa chambre.

Alors que tokya arrivait devant le bâtiment il vit le géant retiré sa sa main d'un étage du dortoir son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit la personne qu'il tenait dans sa main je t'interdit relâche otoya immédiatement s'écria t-il en brandissant l'arc qui l'avait pris avec lui et en décochant une flèche qui ne lui causa aucun dégât le bleuté jeta son arme inutile angoisser a l'idée de ce qui allait arriver au roux qui était inconscient dans la main de son ravisseur otoya hurla t-il impuissant.

Le nom du roux fit l'effet d'un électrochoc au brun qui regarda le roux dans sa main et le vit allonger inerte otoya dit il a nouveau alors qu'il commençait a reprendre ses esprit.

Réveillez-vous prononça une voix calme venu de nul part réveillez-vous.  
Dit elle a nouveau lumières qui brillez le jour et la nuit sur le monde des humains,prêtres de la lune et du soleil.  
Alors que la voix achevait cette phrase le torii du sanctuaire lunaire s'illumina au même moment une marque apparut sur le torse d'otoya et une intense lumière le submergat aveuglant le géant ainsi que rei qui répéta le nom de son ami avant de s'éffondré entrainant le géant avec lui.

Tokya récéptiona le roux avant qu'il ne touche terre et l'écarta du géant qui s'éffondra complètement il le déposa par terre mais le roux n'avait aucune réaction otoya allez otoya disait-il en lui tabant les joues pour lui faire reprendre conscience lorsqu'il vérifia sa respiration il fit qu'elle était très faible pardonne-moi dit-il en déchirant son t-shirt pour lui faire un massage cardiaque le rouge lui montait au joues alors qu'il possait ses mains sur le torse de son ami.

Près de là une personne n'apréciait pas la tournure que prenait les choses assie sur le toit de l'église une jeune femme au cheveux mauve observait ce qui se passait eh je ne m'en mele pas,on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge seigneur détruisez votre ennemi dit-elle a ce moment l'église explosat libérant un autre robot.

Près de l'autre tokya continuait le massage cardiaque un gémissement du roux fit comprendre au bleuté qu'il n'avait plus a continuer dieu merci dit-il dans un soupire de soulagement en regardant son ami.

Lorsqu'il entendit du bruit il vit s'approcher d'eux un autre robot celui-ci avait des tentacules libérant des éclaires qui détruissire les battiments au alentour mettant la ville a feu alors qu'il s'approchait des deux garcons la jeune femme qui le pilotait prononca un passages de la bible alors qu'il arrivait devant eux.

Dans le sanctuaire ou les gens c'était réfugier l'homme continuait d'observer c'est impossible dit-il surpris en voyant l'autre robot en face des deux jeune gens tokya tenait fermement le roux dans ses bras près a le protéger de son corps si il le fallait.

Soyez changés en statues de sel leurs dit-elle au moment ou un éclaire s'abattait sur eux provocant une gigantesque explosion j'y suis allée un peut fort.  
Je me demande s'il en reste quelque chose se demanda t'elle un air de triomphe sur le visage qui s'estompat aumoment ou un main s'abatut sur le sommet du robot le propulsant plus loin alors qu'elle enchainait les coups.

La femme n'en revenait pas il a protéger les pretres de mon l'orochi a-t-il fait ça hurla t-elle avec fureur.  
Je ne suis pas un orochi je suis Kotobuki Reiji s'écria t-il en s'élancant sur l'autre robot celui-ci utilisant ses tentacules pour l'arrèter mais l'autre les esquiva l'une après l'autre espèce de sauvage tu voulais lui faire quoi,otoya? hurla t-il alors qu'il arrachait les tentacules elle utilisa c'elle qui lui restait pour contrattaquer mais il les esquiva déployant des tentacules qui resemblait a des griffes.

Pendant ce temps tokya enlacait toujour le roux la marque sur le torse de celui-ci brilla faiblement alors qu'une forte envie prenait place dans le bleuté un court instant l'image d'otoya habiller d'un habit de pretre d'un rouge éclatant passa rapidement dans son esprit pour disparaitre rapidement.

Rei était bloquer par les friffes du robot celui-ci déployait ses autres pour lui porter le coup de grace mais il reussi a l'evité en sautant pour se placer derriere lui et le propulser a terre otoya je t'en prie,reviens à toi.  
Sinon je il commenca a approcher son visage du roux la main de celui-ci serra légèrement celle du bleuté tokya repondit-il les yeux du bleuté s'agrandir de surprise il approcha davantage son visage de celui de son ami.

Du coté des deux robots le combat arrivait a son terme le mauve se fesait démolire par ses propre tentacules que le bleu lui avait arracher on m'oblige à m'en prendre à otoya,hein ?  
Tu vas voir ordure.

Ses bras se transformaire en canon et une puissant boule de lumière commencait a se former dans ceux-ci tokya passat une main pour écarter les mèches de cheveux du visage du roux il prononca a nouveau le nom du roux les canons était charger météore solaire onde de destruction massive hurla t-il en projettant la boule de luimière sur l'autre robot.

Le brun fonca sur lui pou lui donner le coup de grace joyeux anniversaire murmura tokya les yeux du roux s'agrandir de surprise au moment au les lèvres du bleuté s'unirent au sien dans un baiser plein de douceur.

Au meme moment le robot mauve disparut dans une énorme explosion de lumière la surprise passer otoya s'abondonna au baiser de tokya et s'évanouis de fatigue sans son rendre compte ses bras entouraire la taille du bleuté.

Otoya je combattrai les orochi.  
Jamais je ne les laisserais faire du mal a otoya se promit-il.

A suivre pour le chapitre 2

Pardonné moi si il y a des incohérences avec le résumé.

La suite devrais arrivé dans une semaine si vous avez aimé soyez patient.

J'éspaire que vous aller apprécier cette histoire fruit du mélange de deux univers différent.

Laisser des reviews.


End file.
